Norb Jokes
Norb jokes are jokes that emphasize that the Norb who tend to interact with other species are cybernetic animals, using that as a basis for comedy. Norb stereotypes are often blended with animal stereotypes. Front Seat A Verandi man is driving around Zaphnath with a Norb frame zebra in his passenger seat, when he is pulled over by a law enforcement official. "What are you doing with that Zebra?" the officer asked the man. "You should take it to the zoo." The man does, and the Norb is able to return to his nation with relevant data regarding the behavior of animals in captivity. Mobile Zoo A Norb Mobile Zoo is travelling on an Izeran world that it is visiting, and the truck stops at a public park. The crowds gather as the back door is opened by the robotic driver, revealing the contents to be nothing more than a single dog. It was a Shih Tzu. Sirian Zoo A gorilla dies of old age at a zoo on Ekea, only minutes before the zoo opens. As the zoo is not very profitable, it is the only gorilla at the zoo. As the gorilla is their most popular attraction, they will go bankrupt without it. The zoo owner asks one of her workers to wear a gorilla suit they have in storage for an extra 150 Aui a day if she will go in the gorilla cage and pretend to be the gorilla until the zoo can afford a new one. In only a matter of days, the new "gorilla" becomes the most popular exhibit at the zoo. Sirians from all over are coming to see the gorilla that seemingly acts like a Sirian. After a month, the excitement has started to wear off, and the woman begins to perform stunts to attract further attention. One day she decides to climb over her enclosure and hang from the net ceiling above the lion's den next to her. A large crowd of people gather watching the display. Suddenly she loses her grip and falls to the floor of the den. She begins screaming "HELP ME! HELP!," and enters into her military-trained combat stance. Suddenly a lion pounces her from behind and whispers into her ear, "This unit requests that coworker Sally cease her antics before both of us have our employment terminated." Various Jokes Regarding One's Parentage Your Mama is so ugly, when she went to the University hospital, the Norb exchange student tried to run native diagnostic protocols. My grandfather has the heart of a lion, and is no longer allowed to visit the Norb Embassy. Question and Answer Q: What did the Norb Adoption Program Unit say to its Knotarian ward when he became an adult? A: Bison. Q: How does a physicist talk to a Norb? A: Well, first let us consider a spherical cow... Various Jokes Regarding Roads and Streets Being Crossed Q: Why did the Norb cross the road? A: To get to the other side. Q: Why did the chicken run across the road? A: Because the Norb were looking for more frames to convert. Bar Entrances Kangaroo A Norb kangaroo walks into a bar and orders a beer. He pays with a twenty and the bartender figures, "What does a kangaroo know about money?" and gives him a single in change. Then his curiosity gets the better of him and he says "You know, we don't get a lot of kangaroos in this place." The kangaroo replies, "At $19 a beer, unsurprising." Horse A Norb horse walks into a bar and says "Bartender, Scotch on the rocks please." The bartender, rubbing his eyes in disbelief says "Did.. did you just talk?!" "Yes I have, why?" the horse replied. "It's just incredible! I've never seen a talking horse! You know, you should really go talk to the local circus, they would LOVE to have someone with your skills!" The horse replied "Why? Are they short on electricians?" Category:Norb Network